Gravity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Gravity Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate or generate gravitons. Also Called * Gravitation Manipulation * Gravitokinesis * Gyrokinesis * Gyromancy * Tensor Field Manipulation Capabilities The user can control gravitational fields. Can bend gravity to make environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” towards another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”). Can flatten objects and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. Often users of this ability also possess some form of Darkness-related power, as they can absorb light like a black hole, thus making their gravitational distortions appear black. Another capability is to repel and attract objects with the user as the epicenter similar to the laws of magnetism one can repulse matter (to the extent, energy) regardless of its mass. The user can attract objects as well in a telekinetic manner. An offensive use of this power is to repulse people or objects with such force it could shatter wood, rocks, and human bones, increase gravity to crush opponents or decrease it to render them defenseless. Defensive use is to create a gravitational force-field repelling certain objects and attacks. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation * Electromagnetism Manipulation Applications * Increase gravity: ** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. ** Generate a Black Hole to suck things into oblivion. ** Weight Manipulation *Reduce/Remove gravity: ** Generate a White Hole to release things from oblivion. ** Levitation/Flight Can affect others or objects. *** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user,others and objects ** Send a person flying off to the vacuum of space by stopping gravity's hold. ** Simulate superhuman strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. * Shift the point gravity draws: ** Gravity Aura ** Levitation/Flight ** Reverse gravity to "Down" is "Up", sideways or even toward some object. * Telekinesis like effects by manipulating the direction/force of gravity. ** Attract or Repel objects by surrounding it in an anti-gravitational field. ** Concussion Beams or blasts of gravitational force. ** Force-Field Generation to repel physical and energy attacks/effects. Associations * Accompanied by Darkness Manipulation, the user can create a vortex of gravitational force that is so powerful not even light can escape it. * Intangibility/Density Manipulation by controlling gravitons a user can manipulate their own molecular density to a finite degree, by affecting molecules with this aspect one can make themselves and/or make objects they touch intangible or indestructible. ** Size Manipulation It can also be used to effect the respective mass of both subjects as well skilled users can shunt or absorb additional mass in order to make things grow bigger or smaller. * Space-Time Manipulation by using high gravity to distort them. ** Time Stop/Time Reduction ** Wormholes Limitations * Powers may be useless in areas with no gravity (not much of an issue though since technically anywhere even space has gravity). * Users may only be able to control one aspect of gravity ex. Pulling, Pushing, etc. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Earth Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts